My Sharpest Desire
by puxa10
Summary: A challenge by LordofSand, with Minato and Karasuba and my messing with the story. What could possibly go wrong? Read inside and review please?
1. Gaining the Interest of a Killer

Hello one and all! I haven't died I promise. So I have this challenge from **LordofSand**, to make a MinatoxKarasuba fan-fiction. And wouldn't you know it, I got a chapter of _Madness of King Scar _finished just so I could put all my energy and thought into this little baby. I might be changing Karasuba's character here and there, little tweaks that I think would suit her...I hope. I would appreciate if after the story you tell me what you think. =D but this is _My Sharpest Desire_ stupid, but...I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry =(

I do not own anything. If I did, I wouldn't need Fan fiction to get my creative side out

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Sorry Ma, but I got rejected from the school." Minato Sahashi said dejectedly into the phone that he owned. It had been his first time trying at the prestigious Tokyo U, and he had become nervous at the last second. He began second guessing what he **KNEW** was the answer, yet couldn't help but erase, rewrite what he originally put down, but erased that repeatedly.

"What?! Well what are you going to do? You going to come home?" His mother, a fierce and frightening person when crossed asked in the phone and he thought about it for a while.

"Well, maybe not now. I will think about what I'm going to do. Love ya, speak to you soon." He said and hung up the phone as he placed his hands into his pockets. But what was he to do? That was the question that circled around his brain. He could go to cram school, and prepare to take the test again, and waste a year. He had great grades throughout his school days, and yet here, he couldn't pass for the first time. He thought on what had grabbed his heart in such fear. _What if this was all there was to life?_ He could remember thinking. _Taking a test, possibly passing and taking classes. Taking more tests, and then graduating. And then you go to a maybe passable job and it pays you well. And maybe you meet a girl, date her, and finally ask the question. And hopefully you'll have kids. _And suddenly, he realized...that whole situation he called in his mind, was dull. Boring. Like he intentionally messed up the quiz cause he knew intellectually that it would be a waste of time. So...what was he, a ronin supposed to do?

* * *

Karasuba, Sekirei number four and a member of the Disciplinary Squad was walking the streets, her gray cloak with black edges tailed behind her, billowing slightly as she walked at her normal pace, which was quick as she had long legs that ate up the blocks like nothing. A sword hung by her side and sheathed as she always carried it and always had. Her long silver locks tied up into a pony tail, and her eyes were partly closed as she walked, having a fox-like look to her features. She had went out of the building just as Minaka, the Game Master said that he was going to have an Ashikabi chosen for the Squad that she was in. She wouldn't have minded the ashikabi, as long as he allowed her to kill, she rightly didn't care. The only one to have possibly stopped her from killing was Yume, sekirei number eight. But she died giving her energy to a different sekirei. _"We were meant to love Karasuba."_ She remembered Yume saying but believed it was a bunch of crap. She stopped momentarily and smiles a predatory thing that never reached her eyes, as she sensed that she had company. Two, actually. She did hope that they were strong. Otherwise this wasn't going to last long at all.

"Are you sure that's a unwingged sekirei Hibiki?" Hikari asked her twin as they stared down to a sekirei with a gray cloak.

"Our senses are never wrong Hikari. We have to terminate her before she comes into the game." Hibiki said.

"I know that, but I don't think we should mess with this one." The more level-headed of the two stated as the sekirei continued to walk despite having stopped for a moment. The twin bit her thumb as she thought on what to do. She had to agree with her twin and they went to find another unwingged sekirei.

"Bummer." Karasuba said to herself as she continued walking. "And here I thought I was finally going to have some fun. But they were wise to run." She said as she stopped just in time to not run into a human walking along.

"Oh please excuse me. I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going." Minato said with a kind smile, that reached his brown gaze. Karasuba looked down at the human, her own grey gaze taking everything of this man and smiles knowingly. Minaka you sly dog. Did that mean that, that guy had kids with Takami? He must have had a death wish.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she had noticed and had stopped accordingly. But now that her curiosity sparked, there was no way she was going to allow Minaka's son to just waltz away. Wouldn't it be fun to drag this guy into blood and dirt? He had the look of innocence that she wanted to squish and diminish. "I do have a bit of a request for you though." Minato looked curious at the strange girl who was at both times leaking menace and tranquility at the same time.

"What can I help you with?" He asked curious and confused.

"It will be easier if I show you." She said and turned and started walking in the way that she came. Not knowing what else to do, Minato followed the strange woman who he could tell by looking at the sword by her side that she was dangerous. But he couldn't have said no when she said she had a request. It just wasn't in him to do so.

* * *

Alright that's this chapter for now. I'm going to plan out what's going to happen in a note book or something and continue writing so that I have something more to give you. And a question, should Minato acquire some or all of his original sekirei? And should he have Akitsu? It's just a possibility for now, and I'd like your guys' feed back. Alright see ya soon =D


	2. Walking into the Sekirei Plan

Hey what up? I just gotta say I love you guys, those that have read, followed, and reviewed. This story is so followed, I should worry about stalkers, but damn do I feel great =] so I took into consideration about whom you guys said could be in his harem, what other word should I use lol, and I am not 100% sure if I'm going to use Akitsu or not, but I'm not really just yet ruling her out. There are some on this list whose personality I either do not know all too well or don't know at all [as I read all current chapters of the manga and watched all the episodes of Sekirei so that I wouldn't be too ignoramus] and so I will be placing a bit of my own personality into these individuals. But not as much as my OC, Miyako who will be taking the label of being 00 as she's too strong as her powers include those of darkness and doing as she pleases with it, including but not limited to, taking control of a person just using their shadow. {And I read enough to know that there is someone with that number out there somewhere}. Again, I just might tweak a little of Karasuba's personality, along with Bentisubasa and Haihane but I will not do so that you will hate me...maybe. So let's get on with, _My Sharpened Desire_

Do I have to keep saying it? -Lawyer nods- =grumbles incoherently= I have not nor have I ever owned _Sekirei_. If I did, I would slap the ashikabi of the South a billion times by now, or borrowed Inuyasha's subjugation beads and sat him to his grave.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**'Notiro/Spell Incantation'**_

* * *

Minato was curious as to where this mysterious lady was taking him, while also studying her for a while. She was tall, taller than his 5'8", had gray-ish hair that was long enough that even in a high ponytail, caused said locks to fall just above her hips. She walked with a confidence only those assured of themselves could walk, and as he wasn't sure how that felt, he certainly didn't have that sort of gait. Karasuba stopped for a moment taking in the huge MBI building for a moment. People were running out of there, those that worked there mostly, screaming. Then they saw her and froze in their mid-flight elsewhere. They all had the thought of which they would rather face. The devil, or his advocate, Lucifer? Karasuba, of course being labeled as Lucifer (which if she could hear their thoughts would probably think them accurate). Finally one got the courage from somewhere to speak why they were all fleeing the tower, but for those yet to be released.

"S-s-she's escaped." The middle aged woman stutters in such fear of this mysterious 'she' that the natural fear of this woman was ignored for the time being. Karasuba opened her gray eyes as her smile spread. It had been some time, as previously stated, that she had such a challenge. And **her** being released was just perfect. She entered the lobby where Kochou was sitting behind the desk typing away at the computer, trying to locate where this lady was.

"Why don't you sit over there?" Karasuba said in a 'do it' kind of tone that Minato was used to because his mother had that same tone and did just that, sitting in the lobby seats. "I have someone to look for. She's dangerous, and I've been meaning to get my steam released." She said as she stalked away. Kochou looked up from the screen to look curiously at whom Karasuba had been speaking to in that manner, when she saw a young man, probably around nineteen if (here she mentally scoffed, **if indeed**) she was right. She might not be the tech genius that Matsu had been, but she was good at what she did. He had messy black hair, and a pair of soft brown eyes that had her staring for much longer than she normally would have. She lightly placed a hand over her heart. It couldn't be...could it? She was supposed to be going to an influential ashikabi that the game master, Minaka would choose. Yet she could feel the slight stirring of an early reactionary state to an ashikabi for him. And then, he disappeared into nothingness. No, she decided as her soft light blue eyes thinned. He disappeared into darkness.

Minato had panicked a little when he slipped into darkness, honestly who wouldn't? A soft hand pressed against his lips in an obvious plea for silence as footsteps could be heard near-by. "She can't be too far! She can't go outside anyway, she isn't used to the light at this time!" Someone yelled as the footsteps gradually faded and light came to his eyes and he had to blink back tears of the sudden light coming into his eyes.

"I do apologize for that. I have yet to fully gain my control you see." A soft feminine voice said. He finally could trust his vision again he peeked up at his...abductor? After all, he wasn't a child any more so it couldn't be called a kidnapping. She was tall, possibly could match up with the other lady who had gray clothes with black highlights. But this one wore all black, and while most people that he saw this in seemed a bit strange to him, it was as if she started the trend, and so she looked fantastic in the black cloth that covered her body. She had black knight boots, that should have made a lot of noise, yet he hadn't even known she was there, until a hand was placed onto his mouth and he had been dragged into that void. She was pale, which only seemed to make the black clothes all the more stark, had a slight broad sword that was hanging from her hips, the hilt in the shape of a skull. She was wearing black shorts that were only just being modest, a black belt that was strapped to her hips though why he had no idea, a black shirt that was almost like her knight boots in the way that they were armourized, and while one hand was covered in a slight lace finger-less glove, the other was completely covered from fingertip to shoulder-blade in the armor that she had on, a black scarf covering her neck, a beautiful shade of auburn red hair, and eyes so green, it was as if emeralds were there instead of eyes. All in all, she was a beautiful girl, if but a bit pale, and with a dangerous looking sword, much like that other lady had.

"Uhh-." Minato began.  
"You must be wondering why I took you from there." She interrupted guessing, correctly, what he had been about to ask. "Well, I saw you coming in with Karasuba."

"Who?" Minato asks curiously and then figured out that was the name of the lady who had showed him into the huge building that he had only seen in the news. She didn't answer as she saw him figuring it out quickly himself with a small smile.

"And I couldn't let you continue on with her devious plan if I can help it. That girl and her plots are going to get your hands bloodied. Figuratively and literally."

"How so?" He asked and she shook her head.

"This isn't the time to discuss this. And as they said I can't go outside just yet. We'll have to find a vacant room that she won't find us in." The woman said as she took Minato by the hand and once more dragged them into a void and into a different room. Minato leaned against the wall, taking in deep breaths to calm himself and to get himself used to the small light of the area that they were in. That was something he probably would never get used to. And how in the hell had she done that?

"That has to do with the tale I'm about to tell you. My name is Miyako. And I, like Karasuba, Kochou the one in the lobby, and one hundred and five of us are Sekirei. Don't interrupt." Miyako, as Minato had learned her name lifted a hand as he had been about to ask a question. It was like she knew what he was about to do before even he did. "Thank you. We are of an alien race that was brought here, because number one couldn't really control the vehicle. That was ten years ago. Two humans found us on an island and found ten humanoid figures fully developed and many other either in child form or embryo in tubes. I had already been out, and had to watch as five of those grown figures protect those inside the ship from an army. I didn't fight for if I did, not only those humans would have died that day. That man who found us became the 'game keeper' and the brains behind this entire building. It would be wise if I kept quiet now. You are not fully into this game as of yet, but no doubt Minaka has already known you arrived here, and that I took you, and so you would never be allowed to leave anyway, unless you took the job that is available. It is up to you though. You **can** still leave." She said allowing him to make the decision himself. She had warned him that if he took the job, he'd be getting his hands full of blood. Innocent and guilty a like. But maybe if he could save those innocent, then he'd do a lot of good in this position.

"I don't wish to. I was brought here for probably less than admirable stance, but I wish to do something good. If that means taking this job to save those I can I will." Minato said with conviction. Miyako felt her heart race as he said those words, her body feeling uncomfortably hot. _Is this an ashikabi? And he's mine? I wasn't supposed to have one. I'm unstable, unpredictable, bloodthirsty. Hell me and Karasuba are a lot a like for a reason I suppose. But if he does this he will need all the help he can get from that evil bitch from hell._ She decided then that she would help him in anything he wanted to do.

"Well then, may I have your name?" Miyako asks him curiously.

"Minato. Minato Sahashi." Minato introduced himself.

"Minato Sahashi, I Miyako number zero, pledge myself to you, forever and ever." She said as she brought him to her and placed a kiss onto his lips. Wings of amethyst grew from her back and she felt the unpleasant warmth being replaced by a soothing one, like she had just drank a cup of tea.

"Oh there you are." Drawled a soft voice that was distinctly Karasuba's. Minato hadn't really reacted much to the kiss, but instantly Miyako was standing there her sword drawn out, the light from the open door, shining on it as if echoing the malicious intent of it's user.

"Here I am Karasuba. And here I will remain. Do you have a problem with that?" Miyako asked with thinned eyes, the once kind hue, going to a colder, harsher one as she studied the other swords woman.

"Hmm. Actually that might make things, a whole lot more interesting." Karasuba answered in a light tone of voice that was highly amused. "Seeing as you weren't supposed to have one at least."

"No, that honor belongs to the broken one...poor thing." Miyako said actually saddened by the fact that just because of a man number seven had become a 'discarded number' and the _glory_ [heavy sarcasm] of being so called. Karasuba walked closer and grabbed Minato herself as Miyako hesitantly placed her sword back where it belonged. "He agreed to do the job you took him here for Karasuba."

"Miyako, you really gotta let me have my fun once in a while you know." Karasuba drawled again not caring one bit though. As long as he agreed, she didn't care. She would break this innocent soul one way or another, just to see it. She kissed him just as Miyako had, wings much like Miyako's yet a dark blue color, spread from Karasuba's back and she took him to a different room, Miyako following behind as he walked between them.

"So what is that?"

"Oh, right I didn't finish explaining. A sekirei knows their ashikabi or chooses them when their bodies start to get warmer. But in Karasuba's case, I highly doubt she even has a heart to begin with. By mucolsal contact, or kissing, the sekirei gains their ashikabi's DNA and becomes their sekirei forever and ever." Miyako jabbed at the other woman. If her tone had been a little more rough, Minato would have never guessed that the more sober and head-straight of the two would tease Karasuba like she had. Minato guessed that it was a right only Miyako had that could still keep breathing after such an insult. They then entered an entirely different room than the dark one that had been filled with doctor things. This room was circular with a red leather couch in the middle, a huge 50' flat screen TV, a game station with pretty much every game available to it, and had windows pretty much the size of the building to the right that looked over the entire city. There were two girls along with Kucho, who had walked to the room after Minaka had told her to go there. The first girl had bright pink hair that was in a ponytail to the right, and was wearing the same thing that Karasuba was, and yet it was also a pink color, whose eyes were like a reddish brown hue. She was also, a little shorter than him, which was a surprise. The other girl had pale brown hair, almost a gray hue, much like Karasuba's and yet it was in disarray and unkempt. She also had bandages all over her body underneath her own gray outfit. Her eyes were almost silver with how gray they were and they lit in amusement. And she was the only one beyond from Kucho who was either near enough his height that he didn't have to look down, or exactly so, so that he wouldn't have to keep looking up.

"Ooohhh, whose this Karasuba?" The one in the gray asks curiously as she stands up from playing the game and walks over.

"Is this the guy that we're supposed to wing over?" The one in pink asked as she as well walked over and smiled a little bit in a rude way almost. "Well, he's a lot better than what white-y would have pared us with. So, I wont complain. My name is Bentisubasa number 105, and I will be your next to wing." She said confidently and grabbed Minato by the shirt tails and kissed him softly belaying her over confident attitude, wings the color of pink grew across her back.

"I am Haihane number 104, it will be fascinating to work at your side, Ashikabi." Haihane said and took Minato and placed an almost rough kiss onto his lips and he almost responded to that one as it was, beyond from Miyato's kiss the most passionate of those that kissed him.

"I am number twenty-two Kucho. I have responded to you ashikabi, Minato Sahashi, aged nineteen." Kucho said. She was more soft-spoken than the other sekirei, now that Minato knew them as such, were. She was curvaceous, wonderfully so, with wire like red glasses that covered up soft blue eyes. There was also a red dot on the middle of her forehead, almost like what those in India had for their wives to receive. She also had sandy brown hair, that was short. She hesitantly reached over and places a soft kiss onto his lips that he returned in kind. Yellow wings grew from Kucho's back and in walked Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of MBI.

"Well well well, what a surprise." The flamboyant leader of the MBI said in amusement at seeing that the Discipline Squad had chosen their ashikabi instead of him having to choose just anyone for the job, and not only that but the original sekirei, number zero choose this man instead, and then he found that his air was being cut off by said woman who had tendrils of darkness tied around to cut said air.

"You are a despicable detestable human being. The only reason you're alive is only because Karasuba can't move right now." Miyako said with a harsh tone that Minato hadn't heard from the woman before and let the man in all white drop to the floor, the man fixing the pair of glasses up his nose with a smile that said that he didn't mind Miyako's violent action toward him.

"So, Minato Sahashi, you agreed to be the Ashikabi for the Discipline Squad, and thus your responsibilities are thus, you will have to make sure that the birds in the city do not leave this magnificent game! And to punish those that try. You're stuff has already been sent here by the generous landlord of yours." He said in such a sweet tone that Minato had to sweat drop at this. If there was a word that fit his old landlord, 'generous' wasn't it by a long shot.

* * *

Holy fuck, the things I write when I just sit down and fucking do it. So now that Minato has this job, more characters like an older Kusano will show up, as well as Taki, possibly. He will probably protest to killing the other sekirei like he was in the original series and will do his best to make sure that not many die, with acknowledging the fact that Karasuba is a bloodthirsty killer. So I wanna say thank you again for the support of this fan fiction and hope I have continued to impress my followers and reviewers. I love ya guys and if you could once again leave me your thoughts that would be amazing, like where I went wrong or something you'd like to suggest.


	3. Author's Note

Hello my lovelies =) this is just a short message saying that I might not get something finished in time for either Christmas or New Years [although if I do it might be a miracle.] So I wanted to wish my readers a blessed holiday, good cheer, good health and a wonderful New Year before I forgot.

BTW: just a question. Should Homura go to Yukari or Minato? Cause I have ideas for both I would just like your opinions =]


End file.
